Mysticwings
Description : The mystic wings are elegant, agile dragons that have any shade of color that are any color except brown and VERY rarely black. The mysticwings have armored, light scales and have glowing scales in unique patterns. Their under bellies are plated and their scales have a shine to them and grow duller as they age unless they polish them from now and then which is usually what they do .They usually have a main color like blue but can sometimes have to colors that correspond well like magenta and purple or green and blue. They have long tail and agile wings that help them do sharp turns in caverns to escape falling rocks or catch prey, they have long legs and majestic long necks. Abilities : The mysticwings have semi-prehensile tails and necks that can attack quickly, they have longs legs and big claws. Their tails are useful for their crystal, rocky environment and their necks help them catch prey as they don’t have the abundance of food a skywing or seawing would have. Their long legs have pads and sharp claws that help them stay quiet and dig, they breath Fire that comes from any shade and the rarest is white fire, the my painful hottest kind. Their scales are also semi fire proof and are smooth and sometimes so soothing the feel soft, the mystic wings depend greatly on their speed, agility, and power to win a fight, not strength. history : the mysticwings are not greatly known about and have shown up in few battle in history, all that is know is they have achieved a light tough armor that lets you fly and fight while feeling like you have no weight on you except your weapon which is also fairly light. They are said to have animus but it is unknown, they made a peace treaty with the stormwings near the time of the scorching on Phyrria. info : most males are sent to patrol and hunt for jobs while female dragons care for dragonet and collect food, they specially trained dragoms work in the farming and medicine field. They name their dragonets after gemstones or elegant animals or natural disasters or caused. They think of theirselves better than other tribes and have respoect for others though some are rude. home : they live in a high mountain that is filled with crystal caverns and outside of the caverns are high snowy barren mountains, they have a waterfall of fresh water the forms into a stream to a lake. The lake is know as Ripple lake and has a dense forest surrounding it. The mysticwings hunt well but Don’t have an abundance of food is usually hard to catch and small Diet: they tend to stick around mountain sheep or goat and occasionally fish, birds, or lizards. The fish are known as Toad fish because of their slimy texture and have fat feathery birds, this is usually why they prefer goat, sheep p, or lizard. They enjoy juicy warm meat and sometimes smoke their food. royals : King- Rift Queen- Swift Princes- Emerald, Striker Princess- Misty General- soulhunter Royal Advisor- Quartz, Rockslide Fantribes